


To a New Love

by AmandeBw



Series: To a New Life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Eren and Levi got their happily ever after but what about Armin?





	1. Armin

 "Please Armin, I'm begging you. Mikasa keeps appearing at my dates with Levi, I honestly have no clue how she does it." Eren whined. "Well... she could be psychic or, more probable, she has a tracer on your phone." Armin replied, not even looking at his friend as he worked. "A... tracer? You're kidding? Anyway, I really need your help, I don't even know why she doesn't like Levi this time around." Eren begged until Armin had enough gave up. "Fine!' he said exasperatedly,"Just tell me when and where and I'll be there but go away!"

   "Thanks Armin, you're the best. I'll text you the info later, Mikasa's waiting for me so we can go to the movies with mom and dad." Eren said as he left the room. Once Eren was gone, Armin sighed, somehow he felt s if he'd just signed up for a world of trouble.

*

   A few days had gone by until Eren's and Levi's date and Armin was in the coffee shop waiting for Mikasa to show up. From the corner of his eyes he watched Eren interact with Levi and smiled. The blond was truly happy for his friend but he really wished that Jean was here with him. Shaking his mind, Armin finally spotted Mikasa and got up before walking to her hiding spot. Her hiding spot being a bush which she was kneeling behind, glaring daggers at Levi.

   Sneaking behind her, Armin kneeled at her level and said, "You should leave Eren be 'Kasa, he's not a child anymore." Startled Mikasa quickly recovered and said, "Eren sent you here for him, didn't he?" Armin nodded and replied, "Seriously 'Kasa, Eren is nineteen not five. Let him be and stop stalking him. It's honestly creepy how much you seem to know his exact location at any time of the day." "I know... but he's my little brother. He's only nineteen and dating a man twice his age, I worry for him. Plus I don't like this Levi guy, he rubs me the wrong way." Mikasa grumbled.

   Armin smiled indulgently at Mikasa and said, "I know. I know but Eren is old enough to know what he wants and can take care of himself." After making sure Mikasa left the couple alone and went away, Armin began walking home so he could finish his work. 

*

   As Armin walked back, he was suddenly pulled into one of the nearby alley. “Look at what I found. Yeager’s little geek friend.” a boy said as he dragged Armin further back. “Well if it isn’t our friend Armin, looks like Yaeger and Ackerman left you alone.” Another said. Pushing him to the ground, a boy said, “ Why don’t you tell us more about that freaky language you and Yeager use?” 

   Armin gulped but didn’t stop glaring at them, he had fought a war and he was damned if he let some bullies break him. “Man, your face pisses me off.” one of the boys said before he grabbed him off the floor and prepared to punch him. Armin closed his eyes, waiting for the fist to make contact with his face but after a few minute passed with nothing he opened his eyes. The boy’s fist was inches away from his face, the only thing stopping the fist from colliding with his face was a hand. A hand which was connected to a body he knew very well.

   “Black… Blackhorse.” the boy stuttered. “Who are you calling a horse? The name’s Jean, you got me.” Jean said making the boy tremble, letting go of Armin. “We… We’re sorry sir.” The boys said before running away. As Armin felt himself fall, he was caught by Jean. “Shit, are you okay?” Jean asked, worried. 

   “ _ I missed you so much. _ ” Armin said. Jean looked at him confused and said, “I’m sorry but I don’t speak… whatever that was.” Just like that, all of Armin’s hope came crashing down. Jean didn’t remember. “It’s fine, it’s not a common language. I was just saying thanks for the help.” Armin replied. “No problem. Those jerks were asking for it.” Jean told him.

*

   After that, Armin asked Jean if he wanted coffee as a way to repay him and they bonded. Ever since Jean’s best friend, Marco, had gone to live in America Jean hadn’t had many friends. With all the Blackhorse -a name Jean loathed, he did not look like a horse- business most avoided him.

   A month later, Armin introduced Jean to Eren and Mikasa. As you can guess, Eren and Jean got along like a house on fire. But the longer Armin was with Jean, the more he changed. It hurt him that Jean didn’t remember, no matter what he told Eren. But as much as Armin hated it, he didn’t want Jean to remember the horrors of the war, the horrors of the titans. 


	2. Jean

    Jean knew there was something wrong with Armin. Many times the small blond would begin speaking in his birth tongue -a language which, apparently, didn't exist- before realizing that he was speaking to Jean who couldn't understand him. He would also stare at him with grief and whisper about 'titans' and 'remembering'. Honestly, Jean was beginning to worry. Amin had been the first person to befriend him even though he knew about the whole 'Black Horse' business (how did he look like a horse to begin with?), he hadn't run away like everyone else (then again, neither had Eren and his boyfriend. But that was because  the first was a prick looking for a fight and the second was the kind of person who was more likely to beat the shit out of you then to be scared.)

    "Armin!" he called, seeing the blond who had been haunting his thoughts pass by him. Unfortunately, the blond didn't seem to have heard him as he continued walking away making Jean chase him. It was only when they arrived in a forest that Armin slowed down before stopping in front of a couple of graves. Realizing that he should maybe leave him alone, Jean sat behind a couple of bushes listening to Armin. "What is this place?" he wondered, "And why does his birth tongue seem so familiar even though I don't understand it?" Leaning against a tree, Jean let the foreign language lull him to sleep.

*

    Jean was in the middle of a battlefield, people dying as as these giants plucked them from the ground only to eat them, and all he could do was stare in horror. " _Jean!_ " someone yelled. Jean frowned knowing that he knew who that voiced belonged to even though, for some reason, he couldn't remember. " _I love you Jean, please, remember._ " the voice cried out. How did he understand this language? He knew that it wasn't japanese so how? "Armin..." he whispered in realization. This was Armin's voice, he was sure of it. Suddenly, images began flowing in his mind, memories of a past life flashing before his eyes, his memories.

*

    Jean woke up in the forest and whispered," _I remember._ " He hadn't realized that he was speaking in another tongue, Armin being his sole focus. "I'm a fucking idiot," he thought, "I must have hurt him so much. Shit! Why couldn't I remember before?" Quickly standing up, he walked toward the graves only to feel worse as he read his and Armins name on them. "I feel even more like a dick now." he thought before turning away and running to Armin's home.

    The person that greeted him was Eren who, upon seeing him, said,"To what do we owe your visit horse face?" "Shut up titans freak." Jean muttered, pushing his way past a very surprised Eren. Running up the stairs, he slammed the door to the library open. "Jean! What's wrong?" Amin asked, rushing toward the worn out male. Jean smiled and said, " _I love you._ " before kissing Armin. The kiss was long, deep and full of love and as Jean held Armin in his arms all they could think was, "Finally."

The End


	3. Bonus

"Levi! Guess what just happened!" Even said, jumping up and down as he ran in the room. "I don't care brat. Just tell me." the older man replied as he continued working, not even pausing to glance at Eren. "You're no fun." Even pouted before continuing, "Anyways, Jean and Armin finally got together. Seems like horse face got his memories back." Wrapping his arms around Levi from behind, Eren smiled at his boyfriend. "No fun? Why don't you come closer and I'll show you fun." Levi said, pulling Eren on his lap and into a kiss. As the kiss got deeper and the air crackled with Levi grabbed Eren and carried him to their room. The door didn't open again until the next morning.

The End... For Real


End file.
